Surfing Story 2
by Travis 5412
Summary: Ladonna is going to Hawaii for Advanced Surf lessons.
1. Chapter 1

Surfing Story 2

* * *

Ladonna is now going to take an Advanced Surfing lessons. This time she will go to Hawaii for a competition. So yes it takes place in the state of Hawaii. We see Ladonna and them getting ready to head to the Airport to headed to Hawaii.

Mrs. Compson: Okay lets go to the Airport.  
Ladonna: Okay.  
Bud: I am ready.  
Mrs. Compson: Good now lets go.

They got in the Car headed to the Airport. They got there went through Sercurity and they are now waiting for there Flight headed to Hawaii.

Ladonna: I heard Hawaii stays in the 80's all year round.  
Mrs. Compson: You heard correct.  
Bud: I heard they have Luau's there.  
Mrs. Compson: That is true. We can go to them while we are there.

There Flight came and after the passanger's got off the Compson's and others got on it. They are now on there way to Hawaii.

Ladonna: Can we see The Active Volcano there?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes we will.

Next chapter will be longer.


	2. The Ryan family is coming

Surf Story 2 chapter 2

* * *

We see The Ryan family also heading to Hawaii. They have no idea that the Compson family are going to be there. They are going there to Steal stuff. Since they are Thief's.

Mr. Ryan: Lets get going.  
Mrs. Ryan: Yes it sure is.

They are heading to the Airport in Toronto. Meanwhile The Compson and the Goldberg's are on there Flight heading towards Hawaii. They are having Dinner in it.

Ladonna: I am sure we will have fun there.  
John: I always wanted to visit Hawaii. Every year we go to Dallas Texas to visit my Aunt and Uncle on my Dad's side of Family.  
Bud: We have been to the State of Texas.  
John: Okay. Maybe you can come to Dallas sometime.  
Bud: I would like that.  
John: I can ask my parents if you can come when it is time to go there.  
Bud: Okay.

Meanwhile The Ryan family is on another Jet heading to Hawaii. Since they live in Canada right now.

Mr. Ryan: Soon we will be in Hawaii.  
William: You are right Dad.

They feel asleep. The Compson's and Goldberg's arrived 1st to Hawaii. Next chapter The Compson's and Goldberg's check in and the Ryan family arrives.


	3. The Ryan family Arrested

Surf Story 2

* * *

Little Does The Ryan family now they will get arrested on there arrival. An FBI agent is on Board the Jet. Since Hawaii is a State of the United States. He knows it is the Family they are looking for.

Mr. Ryan: Well we will be in Hawaii in an hour now.  
Henry: That i good Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: Yes it is.

Meanwhile The Compson's and Goldberg's checked in a nice Hotel.

Mrs. Compson: Time to get you registerd for the contest.  
Ladonna: Okay Mom.

She got checked in to the contest. Meanwhile back with the Ryan Family. Who's Jet will land soon. They don't yet know they will get arrested.

Mrs. Ryan: There is Hawaii.  
William: Yep.

The Compson's and Goldberg's went to the Beach. The Male are wearing Trunks and the Females in there Bathing suits. They put on Sun Screan to prevent Sun Burn.

Bud: Lets go for a Swim.  
John: Okay. Then can we build a Sand Castle?  
Bud: Yes we can.  
John: Good.

They went for a Swim and Built A Nice Sand Castle. Meanwhile The Jet with The Ryan family arrived. They got Arrested. Next Chapter The Ryan family are put in jail.


	4. The Ryan Family escapes

Surfing Story 2

* * *

The Ryan family is going to jail yet again. They go to jail a lot. They have a plan to escape. They are in a jail cell. Meanwhile Bud and John are swimming.

Bud: Want to collect sea sheal's?  
John: Yes i do. Can we put some on our sand castle?  
Bud: Yes of corse.

They did just that. They are enjoying there trip. Meanwhile the Ryan family are talking in jail.

William: What is your plan Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: You will see it at night.  
William: Okay Dad.

Meanwhile Bud and them went back to there Hotel rooms. Meanwhile Mr. Ryan is ready for his plan for him and his family. As in escape from jail. That he got from a Movie.

Mr. Ryan: Now for a plan i got from a Movie.  
William: From what Movie?  
Mr. Ryan: My favorite movie the count of monte cristo.

That plan did work. They escaped. Next chapter they start stealing stuff.


	5. The Ryan families safe house

Surfing Story 2

* * *

After escaping from Jail they went and robbed A Gas station. Then Robbed and killed an Old Man. Then found a Vacant House to use as a safe house.

Mr. Ryan: We will be safe here.  
William: Okay Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: Trust me on this.

Meanwhile Ladonna and Bud had there Showers and are going to bed. They are in there Pajamas. They are both Barefoot. They fell a sleep. The next morning they woke up got in there Regular clothes and went to have Breakfast. After Breakfast.

Bud: What time do we go to the Beach?  
Mrs. Compson: Anytime you want to go then we can go.

They got there stuff with Bud only wearing Trunks and Sandals and a towel across his neck and shoulders. They are all heading to the Beach. After getting to the Beach they took of there Sandals and Towels. So yes they are Barefoot.

John: Lets build Another Sand Castle.  
Bud: Okay.

Meanwhile at the Jail. They saw a Tunnel where the Ryan family escaped from.

FBI Agent: What do we do now?  
Policeman#1: We will find them.  
FBI Agent: Okay.

Meanwhile we see The Ryan family in there Safe House.

Mr. Ryan: Lets go Rob another Gas Station.

They all agreed with him and Robbed another Gas Station. After that they returned to there Safe House. Meanwhile we see Ladonna practicing for the contest. We see Bud and John making a sand castle.

Man: They are making that well. Can you talk to them about entering a Sand Castle contest? I am a Judge in it. 

They agreed with them. The 2 will be in that contest. Next chapter is the Sand Castle contest.


	6. The Sand Castle contest

Surfing Story 2

* * *

Bud and John are getting Ready for the Sand Castle Contest. The 2 are Barefoot. They decided to be Barefoot all day. They are on The Beach. They hope to win the Contest. All they are wearing are Swim Trunks. Since they are Boys so they are Topless. As in no shirt.

Bud: It is good to be in a Contest.  
John: It sure is. I hope we win.  
Bud: Yep.  
Man: The Contest will be in an Hour.  
Bud: Okay.

Meanwhile Ladonna is Surfing.

Girl: Hi i am Tina Mccoy. She is a White Rabbit who is 7 years old.  
Ladonna: Hi i am Ladonna Compson.

Meanwhile at the Safe House with the Ryan family.

Mr. Ryan: Lets Eat then we will Rob some People.  
William: Okay Dad.

They did just that. Meanwhile back with Bud and John. The Contest had begun.

Judge#1: I vote for John and Bud.  
Judge#2: Same here.  
Judge#3: And the same here. They are our winners!

They got the Trophy. There Parents are very happy and proud of them 2. Next Chapter The Ryan family leaves Hawaii.


	7. The Ryan Family leaves

Surfing Story 2

* * *

The Ryan family will be heading back to Canada soon. They are going dressed up like other people. They are heading to the Airport. They also have false ids with them.

Mr. Ryan: Here we are The Airport.  
Mrs. Ryan: Yep.

They went inside. They let them pass. The fake ids worked. Meanwhile we see John and Bud. The 2 are still Happy by winning the Sand Castle Contest.

Bud: We make a good team.  
John: Yes we sure are.

Meanwhile we see Ladonna still training for the coming Surf Contest. Little does she know that a group of 3 are Bullies that cause problem. That them 3 get Banned from the contest until they learn to behave better. They are not being mean right now. But when the contest grows near they will show there true selves. The contest is 2 days away.

Tina: Yes i am in the contest too.  
Ladonna: Okay. How many are here for the contest?  
Tina: I don't now. Lets to that man over there. He is a Judge in the contest.

They talked to him. He said 30 people are in it. Meanwhile we see the Ryan family at the Airport. There Jet will be there in 10 Minutes. That Jet is heading to Toronto.

Mr. Ryan: Wont be long now.

After 10 minutes there Jet came gave them the tickets and went on it and they took there seat. After the jet had all passengers got on. It took off after it taxied and headed down the runway. Next chapter is called The Surf bullies.


	8. Enter the Surf Bullies

Surfing Story 2

* * *

We see the 4 bullies that are now causing some problems. Soon the will start picking on Bud and John who gives them there power stare. As in Bud and John stare at the bullies. Those 2 can't be bullied. They are what we call Bully proof. They are indeed at the Beach we see they are making Sand Castle's for fun. They went over to them.

Bully#1: Look at these Babies playing!  
Bud: We are not Babies. We are 4 Years old.  
John: Yes we are.  
Bully#1: I call them the way i see them Babies!

They Destored there Sand Castle.

Bud: Now you are going to get The Bud Compson Power Stare!

They both did it. It freaked the Bullies out which made them leave those 2 alone. They went over to a Young Couple who has A Baby and are visiting from Chicago. The Man is in the Surf contest. Those Bullies think only locals can be on the Beach. They are not very smart. Anyone can be on that Beach.

Bully#1: Where are you people from? As in where you live?  
Man: We live in Chicago' IL.

They started to Bully them. A Lifeguard came over.

Lifeguard: Leave them alone or i will call the Police on you trouble making kids. You folks okay?

They said Yes we are thanks to you. Those 4 kids went to Bully other people. Next chapter they start Bullying Ladonna and her new friend Tina.


	9. The Bullies pick on Ladonna and Tina

Surfing Story 2

* * *

The Bullies are still bugging people. They are thinking about calling the Police on them. But they are only thinking about it. They are very Mean and Dumb bunch of kids. They only think Locals only should be on the Beach. They beat people up 2 are just relaxing a bit after there practice.

Ladonna: Me and my Siblings and our parents live in Elwood City.  
Tina: I live in Mobile Alabama with my Parents and my 9 year old Brother named Michael.

The Bullies are now heading towards them. To Bully them 2. They like to Bully people. Since Bud and James are Bully proof. They are in the Surf Contest. They will be banned from the Contest for causing bad accidents. 3 will be sent to the Hospital.

Bully#1: Where do you 2 live?  
Ladonna: Elwood City.  
Tina: Mobile. That is where we live.

They now are starting to Bully them. Tina because she is smaller than them and Ladonna because she has a Southern accent. Remember they think only locals should be on the Beach.

Bully#1: Locals only!  
Ladonna: No it is A Public Beach where everyone can be on the Beach.

They keep on Bulling them. Making fun of them and still going on that only locals are allowed on the Beach. The Lifeguard called The Police on them 4 kids. Those kid were Arrested. Next Chapter the Bullies goes to Jail.


	10. Meet 12 that are 4 year old kids

Surfing Story 2

* * *

The Bullies are now on there way to Jail. Well the Jail at the Police Station. They will call there Parents from there. They will end up back in jail later on. It will be for Injuring 3 Surfers. They just wont injure Ladonna and Tina. They are at the Police Station.

Policeman#1: In you 4 go. You will get your Free Phone call as soon as possible.

They made there Calls to there Parents who Bailed them out of Jail. They are Angry at them 4 kids. They got spanked when they got home. Meanwhile Ladonna and Tina are back to practice for the Contest which is the next day. Them 2 are very good at Surfing.

Ladonna: We are great surfers.  
Tina: Yes we are.

Meanwhile we see Bud and John making a Sand Castle. Other kids there own age also making Sand castles. 4 Year old's love playing in the sand. Even some Babies are also playing in the sand. While older kids are in The Water.

Bud: Look other kids are age are also playing in the sand.  
John: Lets go meet them. We kids love playing in the sand.  
Bud: Yep.

They went to talk to them kids. Since this is Arthur so everyone are Human like Animals. 2 are Aardvark's 3 Rabbit 2 Monkeys 2 Dogs 2 cats and 1 Duck. That is 12 kids that are 4 Years old.

Aardvark Boy#1: I am Travis Henderson. I live in Settle Washington.  
Aardvark Boy#2: I am Eric. We are Twins. So my last name is also Henderson.  
Rabbit Girl: I am Amy Porter. Me and my Family lives in Lawrence Kansas.  
Rabbit Boy#1: I am Jason Winston. Me and my Family lives in Houston Texas.  
Rabbit Boy#2: I am Henry Williams. Me and my Family lives in Nome Alaska.  
Monkey Girl#1: I am Tiffany Monroe. Me and my Family lives in St. Louis Missouri.  
Money Girl#2: I am Janet Mountgomery. Me and my family lives in Salem Oregon.  
Cat Boy: I am David Cohen. Me and my family lives in New York City. I am a Jew. He does not yet know John is also a Jew.

The rest introduced themselves.

Bud: I am Bud Compson.  
John: John Goldberg. David i am also A Jew. We both live in Elwood City.

They became friends and Played together. Next Chapter is The Surf Contest.


	11. The Surf Contest

Surfing Story 2

* * *

The Day of the Surf Contest is here. The 3 Judge's are taking there seats getting ready to begin. Bud and John with David and them are building Sand Castles.

David: Bud are you a Jew?  
Bud: No i am not. I am A Catholic.  
David: Okay. Religion does not matter.  
John: I am thinking about converting to The Catholic Religion. My Parents wont mind if i convert. They are also thinking about Converting to it as well.  
David: Okay.

Meanwhile Ladonna and them are ready to begin the contest. The Bullies are also there. They see them.

Ladonna: Look it is the 4 Bullies.  
Tina: Oh no. Lets hope they don't do any harm.

The Contest had begun. They are 3 Trophies for 1st 2nd and 3rd places. 3 people will be in the Hospital with injuries. They get injured by the Bullies. 1 is from Miami 1 from Jacksonville and 1 from Nashville. The Bullies was thrown back in Jail. They are now banned from the contest until they learn to behave better.

Ladonna: Looks like it is your turn Tina?  
Tina: Yes that is correct.

They called her name she did pretty good. Ladonna did the best She won 1st place Tina got 2nd and a boy named Gary came in 3rd. Next Chapter will be the last.


	12. The Last Chapter

Surfing Story 2

* * *

Bud and them are going to the Beach. The next day they will return home. So they will enjoy there last Day in Hawaii. Hi other friends are going back to there homes as well. So them kids will enjoy that day. As in there last day there.

John: Think tomorrow we will be going back home.  
Bud: Yep. Lets have a lot fun today.

Them 2 and there new friends are making 1 big Sand Castle. They love playing in the sand. In fact the other kids will also leave tomorrow. After all School starts soon. Bud and John will be going to Elwood City Pre School.

David: Hey you 2. John how will it be like going to your Hebrew Pre School?  
John: I am not going to a Jewish School. I will be going to A Public Pre School.  
David: Okay. He sounded a bit sad.  
John: My parents want me in Public School's. I have a Dream to be in the NFL 1 day. Besides Public School's are fully Acredited.  
David: Okay lets play.

They played for a while. They said good bye for now. The next Day they all went home. Bud and John see each other every day since they live in Elwood City and because they are best Friends. The End.


End file.
